Accept
by Ryosaku90
Summary: Ryuzaki Sakuno is not who you expect to be. She's different from everyone around her. She is unlike any other girls, but this doesn't mean that her difference will stop a certain boy from fall in love with her.
1. Regulars

Sakuno Ryuzaki, the granddaughter of Sumire Ryuzaki, who is the coach of the boys tennis team. Sakuno Ryuzaki had a secret that was kept from the world, only her grandmother know. Sakuno wouldn't tell anyone. Not that she wouldn't, she couldn't. Sakuno Ryuzaki is a princess living in the world of the human. Sakuno escaped her horrible life as a princess and went to the world of the human. She had developed to the way humans live. She had adapted well to the living. She even went to school in Seigaku. The truth is that Sumire isn't really Sakuno's real grandmother. Sumire Ryuzaki found Sakuno lying in her front door and helped her. Once Sakuno got used to the place, Sumire asked Sakuno who she really was. Sakuno started to explain. After she was done explaining who she was, Sumire suggest that they should keep who Sakuno was a secret, Sakuno didn't understand at all, but agree to what Sumire had told her, after all she was the one that helped her and Sakuno is in a place that she doesn't even know. Today is the start of the school for Sakuno, yes she is nervous, but Sumire had told her that there is nothing to be afraid of. Sumire also told Sakuno to he normal, don't fly, don't do any superpower thing, just do nothing and just do what the teachers told her to do.

"I'll come and get you afterschool," said Sumire.

"Hai."

"Don't tell anyone who you really are," said Sumire.

"Hai."

"Alright, good luck."

"Hai."

"Oh, and wait until the teacher call you alright."

"Hai."

Sakuno then walked to the teacher's lounge and walked toward her teacher.

"Yes," said the teacher.

"Ano, I'm Sakuno Ryuzaki." Sakuno said.

"Oh yes the new transfer student, please follow me we'll go to the classroom and introduce you."

"Hai." Sakuno followed the teacher into the hallway.

"Wait here until I call you in, okay."

"Alright."

The teacher went in. "Class settle down, we have a new transferred student.

"We do?" asked a student.

"Yes, you may come in."

The door open and Sakuno walked in. "Introduce yourself." The teacher said.

"I'm Sakuno Ryuzaki, please take care of me."

"Tell us a bit about yourself." The teacher said

"I um, gomen, I rather not."

"Really, um, okay then, please take your seat by the window."

"Arigatou." Sakuno walked down the isle and took a seat by the window. Sakuno sat down and notice that there was a boy next to her and a girl in front of her. She wants to be friends with them, but was too shy to say so. The lesson had already started, Sakuno listen to what is being say. Sakuno smile, she knew all of these stuff. She can't believed that what she is learning now is just a repeat of what she learn in her world. Soon the bell rang, Sakuno was about to go and find her 'grandmother' but a girl came up to her.

"Hi, I'm Tomoka Osakada, what do you have next?" said the girl named Tomoka.

"Um, I have English next," replied Sakuno.

"You have English right, oh man I have it 4th period, UM, hey why don't I show you to your English class I have Math so I can just be a little late."

"Eh, demo, I don't want to trouble you."

"It's fine, let's go!" Tomoka grabbed onto Sakuno's wrist and went out of the room into Sakuno's English class. "You're lucky that you have Ryoma-sama sitting next to you in science class and you also have this class with him also."

"Who is Ryoma-sama?"

"You'll see, hey when do you have P.E?" Tomoka asked.

"I have it last period."

"Me too, even Ryoma-sama. You'll definitatly see why Ryoma-sama is sooooo cool!" said Tomoka. "Anyway we're here so good luck English suck!"

"Hai, arigatou, Osakada-san."

"No need to be formal, call me Tomoka."

"Alright, Tomoka-chan."

"Ja mata ne." Tomoka waved and ran towards her class. Sakuno went in, and saw that everyone was staring at her. The teacher came in and said, "Are you the new student?"

"H-hai."

"Alright let's find you a seat. Let's see." The teacher was looking at her sitting chart. "You can sit on the front row at the last seat."

"Hai."

"Alright everyone let's get started, oh, here Ryuzaki-chan your novel that you have to read to the class on some part." The teacher said.

"Arigatou." Sakuno went back up front to pick up her novel.

"We're on chapter 5 alright."

"Hai." Sakuno walked to her desk and took a seat. The students around her started to take out their novel. The teacher read the first paragraph aloud to the class then randomly pick some students to read. A lot of the students mispronounce some words in the novel, the teacher had to correct them on the words that they missed.

"Echizen, please read the next paragraph."

'Echizen? Echizen? Where had I heard that name?' thought Sakuno.

"As espect from Echizen Ryoma great job."

'Ryoma? Oh, Tomoka-chan was talking about him. So he's the Ryoma-sama.' thought Sakuno.

"Ryuzaki-chan, why don't you read next." The teacher said.

"H-hai." Sakuno cleared her throat and started to read, she read the novel until the teacher told her to stop.

"Wonderful! Your english is very good."

"A-arigatou." Unfortunately in her world she was force to learn many things including English.

The class end with a quiz, Sakuno quickly went out of the room into her next class. The day were long, but the subject that she look forward to the most is P.E, Sakuno wanted to know why this Ryoma is so popular inside her school. During lunch, Tomoka came to find Sakuno and she took her to the tennis courts. There she spotted her grandmother, and the boy named Ryoma, unfortunately, Sakuno found out that Ryoma's last name was Echizen. Sakuno had been running around trying to get rid of the people that are trying to ask her question, she was tired, but since it's P.E right now she had to build up her energy. Sakuno and Tomoka walked to the locker room, Sakuno went into the teacher's office, while Tomoka went to get changed.

"Hello, what can I help you with?" The teacher asked.

"Ano, I'm Sakuno Ryuzaki and I'm new here."

"Oh, can I see your schedule?"

"Hai." Sakuno took out her schedule from her pocket and gave it to the teacher.

"Alright, I'll give you your P.E clothes, follow me." Sakuno did as she was told and followed the teacher. The teacher led Sakuno into a closet full of close.

After getting her P.E clothes, Sakuno quickly changed into them and headed with Tomoka out into the gym.

"Where do I sit? asked Sakuno.

"Wait until the teacher call," replied Tomoka.

The teacher came in and Tomoka stood up and went over to the teacher, Sakuno followed quietly. Tomoka said, "Where do Sakuno-chan sit?"

"Oh, right you can sit next to Osakada-san if you want."

"Hai, arigatou." Sakuno said bowing. Tomoka took Sakuno's hand and went into the bench.

After taking roll the teacher said that she is going to test them on their running.

"Let's all go to the track!" called the teacher. With that said, the students proceeded to the track. The track has white lines making a big oval. "Run 4 laps, that makes a mile, after running back here you'll receive a paper with a mark of the lap that you did. Keep running until you are finish, this piece of paper (the teacher holding up the paper that he was referring to) will mark your lap. I'll hand it to you after you finish your first lap. Turn this in at the end of the period. Alright, are you all ready? Get set, Go!" Everyone was running together, but soon the students started to spread out.

"You can go on ahead if you want." Tomoka said in between breathe.

"I can?" Sakuno who was running side by side with Tomoka said.

"Yeah, go!" Sakuno started to speed up getting her first lap and her paper. Written on the paper was the number 1. Every lap that she made her speed increases.

"There you go Ryuzaki," said the teacher giving Sakuno her final number.

"Arigatou."

"You're pretty fast, you beat Echizen by a minute."

"Eh?"

"Him, the one that wears the fila cap."

"He's Ryoma Echizen, right?" Sakuno asked.

"Yeah." Tomoka sprinted in her last lap and joined Sakuno.

"Sakuno-chan, you're pretty fast!" Tomoka said still trying to catch her breath.

"I don't think I was fast, I think that was pretty average." Sakuno said.

"Average?" The teacher said.

"H-hai."

"Hm, anyway, Ryuzaki and Osakada can you two go and collect the papers?" The teacher said.

"Hai," said the two and started to collect the papers from the other students and turned it in to the teacher.

Afterschool Sakuno was dragged to the tennis court by Tomoka. There she was looking for someone. "Who are you looking for, Sakuno-chan?"

"I'm looking for my grandmother, she said that she was supposed to pick me up afterschool." Sakuno replied.

"Really, who is your grandmother?"

"Um, Sumire Ryuzaki, that's her name."

"Ryuzaki-sensei is your grandmother?"

"Eh, hai, ano can you help me find her?" Sakuno asked.

"Sure, let's go to the trios over there by the fence." Tomoka suggest and Sakuno nodded and followed Tomoka to the fence near a court.

As they got near Sakuno was amazed at how each and every tennis players are focusing on their game. Even though, some are not even playing in a game they all concentrate on the ones that are playing a match. Commenting and focusing on what is the players weak points and strong points.

"Hey guys!" Tomoka called out.

"Hey."

"Let me introduce you all to Sakuno Ryuzaki, she's new here. Sakuno these are the trios boy that Ryuzaki-sensei usually called for help when the regulars usually go on for trip, Horio Satori, Kachiro, and Katsuo." Tomoka introduced.

"Nice to meet you Ryuzaki-chan!" chanted the boys.

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Sakuno bowed.

"Anyway, boys have you seen Ryuzaki-sensei?" Tomoka asked.

"She's coming right now, see over there." Kachiro said pointing to where Ryuzaki-sensei was.

"Arigatou, Tomoka-chan." Sakuno and she went over to her grandmother.

"Um, is she scared to approached her, if I were her I would be." Horio said.

"Actually Sakuno-chan is Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter." Tomoka said.

"WHAT!"

"What going on over here?" said a voice inside the courts.

"Fuji-senpai, Momoshiro-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai!"

"Who is that girl that is going over to the coach?" Momoshiro asked.

"That's Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter, Sakuno Ryuzaki, also the new transferred student." Tomoka said.

"Coach's granddaughter!"

"We all have the same reaction." Tomoka said.

"Ah, Sakuno." Sumire Ryuzaki said noticing her 'granddaughter' walking toward her.

"Konnichiwa obaa-chan." Sakuno greeted.

"Hello, okay, um we'll leave after practice is over okay."

"Pratice?"

"Tennis practice."

"Tennis? Obaa-chan, they have tennis here too?"

"Of course dear, do you like tennis?"

"I don't like tennis I love tennis!" Sakuno said happily.

"Do you want to join, I'll help you."

"Hai!"

"Alright, wait for me okay."

"Hai!"

So Sakuno waited for her grandmother by the sakura tree. Soon her grandmother came after yelling at a few tennis player and telling them to run laps.

"Alright let's go." Ryuzaki-sensei said.

Sakuno followed her grandmother to the girl's tennis court.

"Sakuno, this is the girl's tennis court, and that woman over there sitting on the bench is the coach, Coach Matsuri." Her grandmother said.

"Oh."

"Let's go up to her." They quickly went up to her and greeted her. "Konnichiwa Matsuri-sensei."

"Oh, this is a rare day to see you here Ryuzaki-sensei." Coach Matsuri said.

"Yes it is, anyway this is my granddaughter Sakuno Ryuzaki, and she would like to join the tennis team." Sakuno bowed and quickly introduce herself.

"Such politeness." Matsuri-sensei said, "Sure you can join."

"Honto?" Sakuno asked.

"Yes, anyway I want to see how good your skills are, since you're Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter, you gotta be good."

"I don't really know, it depends on who I'm facing." Sakuno replied.

"Don't worry, we'll give you a practice match with 3 of our regulars."

"Matte Matsuri-sensei, it's too quick." Ryuzaki-sensei protest.

"Daijoubu, obaa-chan." Sakuno reassured her grandmother.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Matsuri-sensei.

"Hai."

Meanwhile in the boys tennis courts, Horio who overheard everything went to tell everyone over at the boys' court.

"Minna, Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter is joining the tennis team!" Horio said excitedly.

"And?" Tomoka said.

"And Coach Matsuri is going to test her skill with 3 of the regulars, Coach Matsuri believed that since she is Coach Ryuzaki's granddaughter is have to be good, in short if she beat the 3 regulars she can immediately be a regular!" Horio said.

"Really?" Everyone in the court was shock!

"Ne? Bonchou can we go and see?" Everyone in the court said looking at their captain, Tezuka Kinimitsu.

"Sighing, alright, but after we come back you all have to do 20 laps, you understand!"

"Hai!" Then they all race toward the girl's tennis court.

Sakuno was on the court with a regular on the other side. Matsuri-sensei had cleared a court for Sakuno and 3 regulars. If she beats 2 of the regulars she can join and can be a regular when they have the ranking match.

"You're Coach Ryuzaki's granddaughter huh?" said a regular named Hikaru.

"H-hai, please go easy on me." Sakuno said.

"We'll see."

The regular was about to serve when she noticed something. Sakuno looked at her opponent and was confused on why she didn't serve. Sakuno looked at her opponent's eye and saw that she was looking around the fences that surrounded the courts. Sakuno looked around too. She was surprised that there were a lot of people there, she didn't even noticed when they got there.

"Guess they are all wanting to know who good you are since you're Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter. Her opponent said.

"I see." Sakuno replied.

Her opponent soon served, Sakuno easily returned the ball with eased. Everytime her opponent hit the ball, Sakuno could feel it was getting more and more power, but she wander why her opponent was missing all of her shots.

"You're pretty good." Her opponent said.

"You are too." Sakuno said back.

Soon Sakuno and her opponent were rallying. The score was 4-3 with Sakuno in the lead. Sakuno then hit a the ball with a move that frozed her opponent. Her opponent look behind her to see that the ball made a dent on the ground.

"What was that move?" said a voice out in the crowd.

"Did you see that how fast that ball moved?"

"Didn't that regular just frozed?"

"What is that move?" asked Sakuno's opponent.

"That move is called "Part Volley"." Sakuno replied.

"Part Volley?"

"Hai." This time it was Sakuno's turn to serve. Sakuno kept on using her 'part volley' causing her to win.

"As expected of Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter, nice match." said her opponent walking up to the net to shake hands with Sakuno.

"Thank you." Sakuno replied with a smile.

"Your next opponent, be careful."

"EH?" Sakuno was confused. Her opponent walked out of the court with a sighed.

"Sakuno come and get a drink before your next match." Her grandmother said.

"Hai." Sakuno walked toward her grandmother and took the water bottle from her and drank it then quickly went back to the court.

"Hai, Ryuzaki, I'm Nanami Shizuka, I'm looking forward to our match." Her next opponent Shizuka said.

"Me too."

The referee said, "Nanami to serve."

Shizuka soon serve, Sakuno quickly went to get the ball and shot it back. The more Sakuno it back the hard the ball. Sakuno ran towards the net and shot a part volley. Getting her the first match. Shizuka served again, this time with a it more power. Sakuno soon noticed that her opponent was just testing her. Sakuno thought, 'Two could play that game.' Sakuno soon started a rally, a long rally. The score was almost tied with 3-4, Shizuka in the lead. Luckily for Sakuno, she isn't part of this world and their shots were weak, but since Sakuno is such a kind girl, she'll never admit it. Sakuno decided that it was time to get serious and used another move. Sakuno closed her eyes waiting for the ball. She hold her racket straight were the net was and both of her hands were holding the racket. Sensing the ball's energy coming near, Sakuno used the frame of the racket and shot it back with full force. Again people around her was shock.

"That move is call 'Racket Volley'." Sakuno said.

"Nice move," said Shizuka. Shizuka thinks that it was time to get serious too. She quickly thinks of using one of the boy's move to slow down her opponent. Shizuka served hitting the green neon ball from side to side, lower and lower. What Shizuka doesn't know is that Sakuno is in a different world and the gravity here is different. The more Shizuka hit to the side Sakuno's speed increases. The scored was now 5-4 with Sakuno in the lead.

"How can you hold your stamina?"

"I learn how to hold them when I was small, I can't really know why." Sakuno replied. The match ended with a close win for Sakuno. Shaking hands before facing her next opponent Sakuno took a deep breath. She hasn't felt like this since a long time.

"Hello Sakuno-chan, I'm your last opponent Komaru Hikari."

"I'm looking forward to see your skills."

"Me too and I'm not holding back."

"You can say that again."

"Ryuzaki to serve!" The referee announced.

Sakuno started off with bouncing the ball three times before serving, she served her part volley, but Hikari quickly return it. Sakuno could feel that her opponent is really not holding back. Hikari ran toward the net and used her super drop shot called rain. Sakuno missed the ball, she wasn't expecting a drop shot. Hikari was a very powerful opponent, but Sakuno wasn't about to let that get into her. Sakuno was worried that if she use her special move it would hurt Hikari.

"I thought you said you aren't holding back?" Hikari said sensing that Sakuno was hiding something.

"I'm not holding anything back!" Sakuno said.

"Seems like it." Hikari ran and return the ball that Sakuno had just hit back.

"Fine then." Sakuno turn her body and slamed on to the ball twisting it the ball with speed. The innocent neon ball bit the ground making a mark and then twisting it around Hikari, which hit the net on Hikaru's side.

"Twist Tornado." Sakuno said.

"Did you guys see that?" Horio who was outside the fence with Tomoka, Kachiro, Katsuo, and the boy's tennis team.

"Yeah, that looks just like Echizen's twist serve." Kachiro said.

"Actually, it's different." a regular named Sadaharu Inui said.

"What is different Inui-senpai?" Katsuo asked.

"Echizen's twist serve doesn't even go around the opponent, while her move does. Also his twist serve hit the opponent, while her doesn't it only hit the net." Inui replied.

"Ah!"

"You she could match Echizen." Momoshiro said.

The score was now 5-3 with Sakuno in the lead. Hikari was trying hard to return Sakuno twist tornado that she forgot about Sakuno's other two moves. Sakuno quickly end it with Racket Volley.

"Nice match, hope to play with you again." Sakuno said.

"Yeah, welcome to the regular." Hikari said.

"Arigatou." Sakuno bowed and walked out of the court only to be greeted by Tomoka's death hug.

"Sakuno-chan! Didn't know you could play tennis!" Tomoka said.

"You didn't?" Horio who was walking toward them said. "Anyway Ryuzaki-chan, I want to know did Coach Ryuzaki teach you those move?"

"Eh? N-no." Sakuno replied.

"She didn't? Then where did you learn those move? How? When?" Horio asked.

"A-ano..." Sakuno sighed then decided to tell them. "Actually, obaa-chan didn't teach me, I was force to play tennis ever since I was small."

"Why did you play tennis when you're force upon?" Tomoka asked.

"I love tennis, but I dislike to be force into doing something." Sakuno replied.

"What else had you been force on?" Kachiro asked.

"Piano, singing, dancing, art, sports, english, and many more." Sakuno said.

"Wow." Momoshiro said coming from behind then with the boy's tennis regular and Sakuno's grandmother and Matsuri-sensei.

"Ano..."

"Sakuno, these are the boy's regular, Tezuka Kinimitsu, the captain, Oishi Shuchiro, vice captain, Fuji Shyushike, Sadaharu Inui, Kikumaru Eiji, Kawamura Taka, Kaoru Kaidou, Momoshiro Takeshi, and Echizen Ryoma." Ryuzaki-sensei introduce.

"Yoroshiku-onegaishimasu." Sakuno bowed.

"Nice to meet you too," chanted the regulars.

"Hey, um Sakuno-chan about that move the twist tornado was it, how did you do that?" asked Eiji.

"Yeah, how?" Momoshiro asked.

"Um, that move was orignally called the twist serve, I copy it from my father, he uses the move to hit people when people pick on my family, but since I don't like to hit people, I usually use that move to scare them, developing my own move calling it the twist tornado. That move was supposed to go around the opponent and scratch the opponent, but since I don't want to hurt my opponent I used a different source of target and that was the net." Sakuno explained.

"Wow."

"I would like to have a match with you someday." Fuji said.

"Yeah, me too," said Momoshiro.

"Oh and Ryuzaki-chan behind you are the girl's regular, Shikuramu Yume the captain, Hanazono Sakura, vice captain, Kajiwaharu Mizuki, Nanami Shizuka, Takahashi Mitsuki, Wataru Hikaru, Komaru Hikari, and Suzuki Kyoko." Matsuri-sensei introduced.

"Konnichiwa minna!" Sakuno again bowed.

"Konnichiwa- Ryuzaki-chan," chanted the girl regular.

"So Coach Matsuri, we finally have a complete regular huh?" said the vice captain Sakura.

"Yes."

"What does that mean?" asked Ryuzaki-sensei.

"The other players here never beaten three regulars, we been waiting for one to beat the regulars." Matsuri said.

"What do you mean?" Tomoka asked.

"Ever since the girl's tennis team started we rally off to see who'll be the captain if one score a point off the coach then that girl get to be the captain, the captain then have to beat everyone who is against her being the captain. The vice captain is the one that score a point off the captain, and those that get to be the regular had to beat on of the regulars to be one mostly it would be the vice captain or other player." Shizuka explained.

"Anyway, Ryuzaki Sakuno you'll need to tell your sized to Mitsuki here so that you can get your jeresy." Matsuri-sensei said.

"Hai."

"Come with me Ryuzaki-chan." Mitsuki said.


	2. Discovered

Sakuno layed awake in her bed, thinking about the days event. It was so much fun that she couldn't wait until tomorrow, but deep inside of her she was scared. She couldn't really describe the feeling. All she know was that there is something wrong. Sakuno got out of her warm bed and went toward the window. She looked out seeing the bright stars and the full moon up in the sky. Sakuno sighed and walked back toward her bed which was located on the right side of the room.

The next morning, getting ready for school Sakuno noticed that her power was developing. She thought about telling her 'grandmother', but was afraid that if she found out she'll kick her out of the house. Sakuno remained silence throughout the trip to school. At school Tomoka was already inside the classroom chatting with Ryoma. He on the other hand was looking annoyed and was about to stand up.

"Sakuno-chan!" Tomoka said noticing her coming toward her seat.

"Ohiayo, Tomoka-chan, Echizen-kun." Sakuno greeted.

"Ohiayo." Tomoka said while Ryoma just 'Hn'

"Alright students sit in your seat, we are starting now." The teacher said walking into the room. "Oh Ryuzaki and Echizen, your tennis coach wants to see you after I take roll. You two can go then."

"Hai." The two said. The teacher quickly took roll and called Sakuno and Ryoma to go and meet their coach. They both headed towards the teacher's lounge, where the teacher and all have their meeting and work on files and papers. Entering, all the girls and boys regular were there.

"Great! Right on time." Matsuri-sensei said.

"Ryuzaki-sensei, Matsuri-sensei, what did you call us all here for?" asked Tezuka.

"We called you guys here for a trip." Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"TRIP?"

"Yes, both the girls and boys. Since now that the girl have all the regular that they needed, Ryuzaki-sensei and I decided we go to the mountain to train. I know this is sudden, but this trip will bring lots of progress to you all when you guys face in the tournament," replied Matsuri-sensei.

"I expect you all to go, if not then I don't think you will be able to participate in the practice tournament that we are holding." Ryuzaki-sensei said trying persuaded the team.

"Practice Tournament?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eiji asked.

"You'll find out when you guys go." Matsuri-sensei said.

"Here are the forms, fill it out with a guardian signature." Ryuzaki-sensei passed out the said form to every player except for Sakuno.

"What about Ryuzaki-chan?" asked Mitsuki.

"I already filled her's out, so she doesn't have to carry one around." Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"Lucky." Sakura said.

"You all need to turn in the form by the day after tomorrow which is a Thursday, we are going next Monday for about 3 weeks or so, since that is summer break." Matsuri-sensei said.

"Hai."

"Alright, I already asked your teachers to let you all take this day off from school work and stuff, so you guys could get a tour around where we are going to camp and train, so follow me, there is a bus for us outside." Matsuri-sensei said.

The tennis team follow their coaches into the said bus waiting outside. It was a big bus, but to Sakuno it was small. "Get in there." Ryuzaki-sensei said. Everyone quickly went inside the bus, taking a seat.

"Sakuno-chan can we sit with you?" Sakura said. Sakura was with Shizuka, Kyoko, and Mizuki.

"Hai. There is room right?" Sakuno said with a smile. Sakura and the other soon smile back taking a seat.

"I hope this trip will bond us even more!" Kyoko said.

"Yup, especially with Sakuno-chan." Sakura said.

"Ne, Sakura are you and Ryuzaki-chan sisters or something because both of your name sound awefully close." Mitsuki said, who was sitting with Yume and Hikari.

"N-no! Mou, Mitsuki-chan, you always teases me!" Sakura pouted. "Demo, I would me glad to have Sakuno-chan as my sister."

"Hontou?" Sakuno asked.

"Yup."

"That means you are an only child right?" Sakuno asked.

"Yeah."

"Me too!" Sakuno said.

"Sakuno-chan, you are an only child?" Kyoko asked.

"Hai, actually I wasn't supposed to be an only child." Sakuno said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Yume asked.

"My baby sister, died after my mother gave birth to her. The doctor said that it was because she was weak and there wasn't enough oxygen to support her." Sakuno said sadly.

"Gomen." Kyoko said.

"Eh? D-daijoubu, but she was my twin."

"Twin, so that means that you're the only one that survived?" Mitsuki asked.

"Hai. My father tried everything in order for my sister to be healthy again, but the doctor said that my mother could have a chance of giving birth again to twins. Hearing that my father was relieved, but my mother was scared. She was scared that if she gave birth again, one of them may died just like my sister, but I don't think that was the case. I think she was scared of hurting herself." Sakuno said.

There was a moment of silence for the girls. Momo and Eiji who was listening the whole time to everything they were saying got quite too, but soon Momo got feed up with the silence and said, "Cheer up Ryuzaki-chan, even if your mother is scared to give birth again, your father isn't. Besides, if your sister were alive today, I don't think she'll be glad to see her big sister getting down for that matter."

"Yeah, also you could go and convinced your mother that everything will be okay," Eiji said.

"Arigatou, demo, I don't live with my mother and father." Sakuno said.

"What do you mean?" Fuji said getting curious.

"I-I um." Sakuno sighed then continued, "I was sold."

"You were what?"

"Sold." Sakuno repeated. Now the boys' attention were on hers too.

"Why?" Hikari asked.

"I think it was because my father hates me, I don't actually know why he hates me and I think it was for money to help his company," Sakuno replied.

"You just think he hates you maybe he don't." Shizuka said.

"I don't really know, my father don't show any emotion at all. Even my mother doesn't know what he thinks from time to time, because he kept all of his feeling inside of him and never really show any kind of weekness." Sakuno replied. "But I do know that he still loves my mother every much."

"Of course, husband and wife are supposed to be in love." Eiji said.

"Baka, some couples, even though they are married they don't really love each other." Momoshiro said.

"OH." Eiji said.

"Anyway, even now I still think my father hates me. I was adopted to a guy, he's very nice, but soon he got married and adpoted a boy into the family, I felt out of place, so I kinda ran out of the house every night."

"Every night? So where do you stay?" Shizuka asked.

"At a friend's house, she have the same problem with her parents, but she was not adopted or anything. She lives along though." Sakuno said.

"We're here." Matsuri-sensei said. Everyone started to get off the bus.

"You have an interesting life, Sakuno-chan." Hikari said.

"Yeah." Kyoko agreed.

"Yes, but I really want my father to accept me." Sakuno said.

"You want your father to accept you, but you ran away again." Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"Eh? Ryuzaki-chan that means that..." Oishi didn't get to finished what he was saying, because he was so shocked.

"Yes, I ran away to live with obaa-chan." Sakuno said.

"Does anyone know that you ran to live with your grandmother?" Fuji asked.

"No, I don't want them to know." Sakuno said. "But when they do know where I am I want to know the truth about everything."

"Alright, um, let tour around and see what this place is like." Sakura said feeling the unconfortable silence around them.

"Yeah, let's go!" Kyoko said. Kyoko and Sakura grabbed Sakuno and went exploring.

"I sometime wonder if Sakura is really our vice captain." Shizuka said and everyone laugh excepted for Ryoma, Tezuka, Kaidou, and Fuji.

"Let's go!" _

"Mitte Mitte, Sakura, Sakuno, there is a pond here." Kyoko said pointing across the house.

"Sugoi!" Sakura said.

Sakuno smiled, but said nothing. She was still afraid of her powers overrunning and thinking that she should not get to close to anyone.

"Hanazono-chan senpai, Suzuki-chan senpai," Sakuno said finally.

"Sakuno-chan, no need to be formal with us just call us by our name." Kyoko said.

"Hai, um K-Kyoko-chan senpai, Sakura-chan senpai?"

"No senpai, we are friends after all." Sakura said.

"Yeah, I don't like it when friends call me senpai." Kyoko agreed

"Alright, then, uh, Kyoko-chan, Sakura-chan?"

"That's better!" Sakura said smiling taking Sakuno's hand.

"There are koi fish here too." Sakuno said.

"Really? I have always wanting to see koi fish." Kyoko said.

"Wait for us you three." Yume called out.

"Wanna wait?" Kyoko asked.

"Nope. Let's go!" Sakura said pulling Sakuno with them.

"Ah, Matte!" Sakuno protest, but she was dragged anyway.

"Looks like Sakuno-chan is going be warned out after this." Mizuki said.

"Let's hurry or we'll lose them." Yume said running ahead.

Sakura and Kyoko finally stopped dragging Sakuno when Matsuri-sensei called out to the three that they are having lunch. Sakura and Kyoko soon ran toward the house, Sakuno, look at their departing figure and walked toward the house. When she got there Sakura and Kyoko were already eating.

"Here's your lunch, Ryuzaki-chan," said Yume.

"Arigatou." Sakuno took it and look at it. There was two onigii, sushi, teriyaki stick, and 4 mini shaped octopus.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru asked.

"Um, I think this is too much." Sakuno replied.

"Eh? That's not much." Eiji said.

"Demo, I can't eat that much." Sakuno protest.

"If you can't finished it Momo and Eiji will finish it for you." Oishi said.

"Hai." Sakuno said. Sakuno ate half of her lunch and gave it to Momo who was watching her eat the whole time.

"Sakuno-chan, you only ate that much? No wonder your hand were so small." Kyoko said teasing her.

"Eh?"

"Hmm?" Momoshiro who gave the lunch to Eiji came over and picked up Sakuno. "Y-you're very, very, and I mean very light! My sister who is only 6 years old is heavy and you're..." Momo looked at Shizuka and picked her up causing her to blushed. "You're light to, but Sakuno is even lighter!"

"You got to eat more Sakuno-chan! See this!" Mitsuki said and grabbing Sakuno's arm. "You could feel only the bones."

"Then I recommend you this." Inui said. Inui pulled out 3 bottle of milk.

"Um, I don't have to drink that right?" Sakuno said.

"You have to and you Echizen." Inui said.

"What?"

"Drink them!" The team said. Ryoma and Sakuno sighed and took the three bottles of milk from Inui.

"Ne, Inui-senpai, you didn't trick them, by putting your juices in them right?" Kaidou said.

"No, but if you want them I brought a whole gallon of them here inside my bag." Inui said.

'So that's why his bag was so big.' thought the boy's regular.

"Echizen, Ryuzaki-chan, drink them please." Inui said. Ryoma started to drink his to get it over with, but quickly dropped the bottles of milk and ran inside the house toward the bathroom.

"What happen to him?" asked Sakura.

"Ugh! Inui! You did! Nya!" Eiji said backing away.

"Ryuzaki-chan, it's your turn." Inui said.

"Inui-senpai, I don't think Ryuzaki-chan will be able to handle it." Momo said.

"Yeah me too." Oishi said.

"Then why don't you two take her place." Inui said.

"Uh, it's alright, I kinda want to take the challenge." Sakuno said. Sakuno then open her first bottle of milk or um vegetable juice and started to drink it. The regulars along with Ryoma who just return in time to hear Momo's protest, was taking a big gulp. Sakuno then open the second and started drinking again. She then open her last one and drink it again.

"Nya, Sakuno-chan how can you withstand it?" Eiji said.

"It was pretty nasty, I almost couldn't swallow, but if you don't think about it and just get along with it it doesn't seem as nasty, beside I tasted some even more nasty stuff than this." Sakuno said.

"You surprises us so many times now Ryuzaki-chan!" Fuji said.

"I did?"

"Let's have a match Ryuzaki." Echizen said suddenly.

"Eh?"

"Wait Echizen, today is not practiciing time, it's tour time got that." Ryuzaki-sensei intrupped.

"Hmpf." Walking away.

"Um, Echizen-kun, I promise to have a match with you someday." Sakuno said.

"Then it's a promise." Ryoma said.

"Hai."

"Alright, let's proceed on the tour!" Matsuri-sensei said.

The was already near sunset when the tennis team decided to leave. Matsuri drove the bus toward the school, so that the tennis team could get their stuff. Ryuzaki-sensei said that Matsuri-sensei could drop them off at their house since it was already dark. Since the tennis team already know that Matsuri-sensei's family own the transportation company it's easy for her to get a bus and use it however she likes. Ryuzaki-sensei and Sakuno parted ways with everyone when they got to the school.

"How was your day?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked her.

"It was fun, and good to talk about my troubles." Sakuno said.

"I thought you were a princess?"

"I am, or I used to be."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since I was adopted, I lost my place as a princess." Sakuno replied.

"I see."

"Ano, obaa-chan?" Sakuno asked feeling uneasy about telling her of her developing power.

"What is it?"

"Um, my power, I can feel it developing deep inside of me."

"Your power is developing? Will when the times come to use that power of yours, I'll help you maintain it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

The next morning school resumed the same as her first day. Sakuno got easily through the every subject that she had. Sakuno was most excited for her tennis practice. Tomoka said that she'll accompany her, but before Tomoka can company Sakuo to the tennis court, Tomoka had to lock the library.

"Alright, this is the last one." Tomoka said, "thanks for helping me."

"No problem." Sakuno said.

"Let's go!" Tomoka said, grabbing Sakuno's hand and went toward the tennis courts.

"Ryuzaki-chan! You're late!" Yume said with her hand on her hips.

"G-gomenasai! I was helping Tomoka closed the window in the library." Sakuno said bowing.

"It's alright, but go and do 5 laps for being late, and I expect you to be here right on time from now on. If you're going to be late tell someone first." Yume said.

"Hai." Sakuno said.

"Get started on your laps." Yume said.

"Gomen Sakuno-chan." Tomoka said.

"Eh? It's alright, running laps is like a warm up for me. Talk to you later." Sakuno said and went on running her 5 laps around the tennis court.

Finishing her final lap quickly, Sakuno walked over to the regulars who was playing a match.

"Ryuzaki-chan, you can go and get your regular outfit at this store." Mitsuki said giving Sakuno a map and a picture of the store.

"Hai. Arigatou, Takahashi-senpai." Sakuno said. She took the map and the picture and put inside her pocket of her skirt.

"Call me Mitsuki." Mitsuki said with a smile.

"Hai, Mitsuki-senpai." Sakuno said.

"Regulars line up!" Matsuri-sensei called. Regulars soon line up one by one. "Inui from the boys' tennis team came over to asked me if you girls would like to train with the boys."

"Is that a good idea?" Yume asked.

"I think it's a good idea, from what I hear the tournament is a boy and girl together, since there isn't enough money to get an available tennis courts for the girls so I think it's a good idea." Matsuri-sensei said. "Also with that you'll all get to know the boys skill and strategy. This will help bond you girls with the boys a lot."

"Alright let give it a try." Sakura said.

"Okay, then we'll head over to the boys' court." Matsuri-sensei said. "They are waiting."

The regulars walked with their coach over to the boys tennis court. They saw that the boys were lined up with Ryuzaki-sensei talking to them. Some of their faces were happy and some were showing faces of disgust.

"Ah, I see that you are here." Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"Yes." Matsuri-sensei replied.

"Minna! The girls are here, we are going to train with them until the tournament comes, for today and tomorrow, we are going to pair you guys up. In other words we are playing doubles." Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"Here is the list! Captains are pair together, Vice captains are pair together, Fuji is pair with Mizuki, Taka is pair with Hikari, Inui is pair with Mitsuki, Eiji is pair with Kyoko, Momo is pair with Hikaru, Kaidou is pair with Shizuka, and finally Echizen with Ryuzaki." Matsuri-sensei said.

"Get with your partner." Ryuzaki-sensei announced. The regulars started to get with the person they are paired with.

"Here are the first to play Eiji and Kyoko vs. Echizen and Ryuzaki!" Matsuri-sensei said.

"Eh? Right off the bat?" asked Eiji.

"Yes. Now get into the court, I'll be the referee." Ryuzaki-sensei said.

The said team went into the court. "Let's work together." Eiji said to Kyoko.

"Yeah." Kyoko said.

"Hey, don't hold me down." Ryoma said to Sakuno.

"I'll try not to." Sakuno replied back.

"Okay, we are going to play only 4 balls alright!" Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"Hai."

"Alright, Echizen Ryoma to serve, here's the ball." Ryuzaki-sensei said.

Ryoma bounced the ball then served the ball. "Kyoko-chan, watch out that's a twist serve!" Eiji warned.

"Not a problem!" Kyoko said twisting her body and hitted the ball back. Sakuno caught the ball and returned it. Sakuno thinks that it's time to let some of her power to use. Since she is going to play with Ryoma in doubles from what she heard from other students that Ryoma is a master in single, but with doubles, he kind of bad at it. Beside she also said that she will try to not get in Ryoma's way.

Eiji shot back a lob, Sakuno let it pass her to let Ryoma get a chance to hit the ball. Ryoma hit it back with a little power in order to get a point, but Kyoko returned it. Sakuno used a drop shop giving them a point. Sakuno looked at Ryoma and face back to look at her opponents, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Sakuno is going to use her sensing power to know if Ryoma will get the ball or will she. She want this match to end quickly.

"Suzuki Kyoko to serve!"

"Kyoko-chan is going to serve?" Mizuki said in the side lines with the other regular.

"Oh! The kouhai is going to get it!" said Sakura excitedly.

"What do you mean?" asked Momoshiro.

"You'll see." Mitsuki and Hikaru said.

Kyoko quickly tossed the ball into the sky and hit it.

"DUST SERVE!" shouted the girl regulars.

"What is Dust Serve?" asked Taka.

"That move uses the wind, since there is lot of wind right now, she used the wind as an advantage to dragged dust with the ball." Hikaru explain.

"When your opponent hit it the dirt get into your face, like a prank, but that move is very powerful, it dragged speed and strength along with the dust." Shizuka said.

Sensing that it was a powerful move Sakuno hit it back using force, when it was return it hitted a mark on her opponent's side, but the dust got on Sakuno's face.

"Sakuno-chan was able to returned that? Not even Yume-chan was able to return it." Sakura said.

Sakuno coughed and sneezed. "Sakuno-chan, daijoubou?" Kyoko asked feeling regret.

"D-daijoubou." Sakuno said.

"I'm really sorry." Kyoko said.

"It's okay, it's only dust." Sakuno said.

"Yes, but your racket." Kyoko said.

"Eh?" Sakuno look at her racket and saw a hole there. "Sigh... I knew using that move I would get a hole."

"What?" Eiji and Ryoma said.

"That move I just used was a new move that I was getting a used of." Sakuno replied. "It's called Smash. I used the force that the ball was holding and use my strength to return it recreating a mark on the ground." Sakuno pointed to the mark on her opponents' side. "Since it make a mark on the ground like I smash the ball, I call the move smash."

"She's right it just like she smash the ball." Sakura said, picking up the ball for the others to see.

"Sakuno, you shouldn't really use that move you could damage your arms." Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"Yes I know, but I trying to get use to that move so that I could upgrade it." Sakuno said.

"Upgrade it?"

"Yes, once I know the way to use that move more properly, I could practice to get a move that wouldn't use any strength." Sakuno replied.

"So that's why your twist tornado look just like Echizen's twist serve." Sakura said.

"I took that move from my father to create my own move." Sakuno said.

"Okay, let's resume the match!" Kyoko said.

"Yeah."

"Oh, Kyoko-chan, you should be careful with that move, not only will it hurt your opponent it will also hurt you." Sakuno said.

"Y-you noticed?" Kyoko said.

"Hai."

"What is it? Nya?" Eiji asked.

"I'll tell you all after the match." Kyoko said.

"Okay, Ryuzaki Sakuno to serve!" Sakuno tossed the ball up and served it easily. Kyoko returned it and Ryoma hit it back. Eiji returned it using his signature beam. Ryoma used his cool drive to counter it. Kyoko returned it using another move which she called Wind. Sakuno returned it using her Racket Volley. Eiji counter it and headed toward Ryoma and they all started to rally. Kyoko used her infamous move Illusion, the ball headed toward Ryoma, but it vanished it was really heading toward Sakuno caughting her off guard, earning Kyoko and Eiji and point.

"That was some move! Nya!" Eiji said.

"Thanks. We finally got a point out of those two." Kyoko said.

"Nya! You both make a good pair!" Eiji said.

"No we do not!" they both said.

"Yeah, you both do, in doubles," Eiji said again.

"Yeah, better than you were with this baka. fffsssssshhhhhssss" Kaidou said finally after some quite, listening to people's talking.

"Yeah! What! Mamushi are you referring to me?" Momoshiro said.

"I see anyone here a baka as much as you, so yes." Kaidou said.

"Try saying that again and you'll see who is a baka." Momoshiro said holding up a fist.

"Yamero!" Tezuka said glaring at Kaidou and Momoshiro.

"Hai."

"Eiji to serve!"

Eiji serve and waited for one of his opponent to returned. Ryoma returned it and Eiji used is acrobatic tennis to return all of the returned that he was getting. Kyoko back up Eiji, hitting the ball that he couldn't get to. Sakuno quickly think of an idea. She eyed Ryoma hoping he would get the message, but unfortunately, he didn't, sighing she decided to do it herself. She hit it back straight to the middle. Eiji returned it and Sakuno it a lob, Kyoko returned it, Ryoma hit it back another lob, causing Kyoko to use her Dust Serve. Sakuno used her Racket Volley, she knew that hitting it with the frame would brake her racket in half, but she have to do it. Sakuno hold onto the ball on the frame until the power died down a little than used her twist tornado to finished it off.

"Game and match to Ryuzaki Sakuno and Echizen Ryoma." Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"You guys were great!" Sakura called coming into the court line.

"Yeah, but Kyoko-chan I really think you shouldn't use that move." Sakuno said.

"Yeah." Ryoma agreed.

"So you both notice." Kyoko said.

"What wrong Kyoko-chan?" Yume asked.

"Um..."

"Kyoko-chan shouldn't used that move, because she could damage her bone." Sakuno said.

"Not only her bones, but it could prevent you to play tennis again." Ryoma said.

"You should go see the doctor." Tezuka said.

"Kyoko-chan, is that true?" asked Matsuri-sensei.

"H-hai."

"Kyoko-chan, you been using that move since you enter the tennis team and nothing happen." Mitsuki said.

"Yes, because that move hasn't been completed then." Kyoko said.

"What do you mean?" Shizuka asked.

"In order for her to use that move she have to have the wind, yes, it easy to use the ball as an advantage. She used her whole arms with the ball which had already gathered the wind to get a handful of dust causing her arm to get tired easily, but she forced her arm to work with the wind and her racket to return shots that are very difficult." Sakuno answer in place of Kyoko.

"Let me see your arm Kyoko-chan." Matsuri-sensei said. Kyoko hesitated a little then lifted the slevees of her regular jacket. Her whole arms was full of bruises, her hand were red from where she hold the racket.

"You been enduring the pain throughout the match?" Ryoma said.

"Yes, and Sakuno-chan noticed before the match begins that why she were returning shots that were easy, right?" Kyoko said.

"Hai."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sakura asked.

"Even though I know, in Kyoko-chan's eyes, I could tell that she want to play, she was having the eyes of a person who wouldn't give up, even if telling to quit. That's why when I know the move she was using causes her arms to hurt, I hit them forcefully back in order and talk a little in order for her arm to rest a little." Sakuno said. "If I have stopped her in the middle of a match, I don't think she would forgive me."

"Thank you, for not telling anyone in the middle of the match." Kyoko said smiling.

"You're welcome, but still like Tezuka-bouchou said, you have to see a doctor about your hand, and I think you shouldn't use your arms for 2 weeks." Sakuno said.

"You sure have a lot of knowledge about medical stuff." Shizuka said.

"I'm learning about them right now," Sakuno smile.

"You want to be a doctor when you grow up?" asked Mizuki.

"No, I never thought about being a teacher, but I learn these stuff to help people when there is an emergency and the ambulance couldn't get here quick enough." Sakuno replied. "Anyway enough about me, I'll take you to the nurse's office to get some ice Kyoko-chan."

"Hai."

"Ryoma and Eiji go with them." Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"Eh?"

"You guys could get some ice for your hands too and your legs, Eiji." Ryuzaki-sensei replied.

"Hai." The four of them went to the nurse's office. Ryoma was looking at Sakuno the whole time, he really want to have a match with her. He could tell that she was not even using her full strength and he know that she's still have lots of move that she still haven't used it. He could sense that she didn't really need them. All he knows is that she have 3 or 4 moves, which is Twist Tornado, Part Volley, Racket Volley, Smash, wait is that it? No, she still got more move. He felt like she is hiding something. Something important, and from what his father told him last night, his coach doesn't have any granddaughters, she only have grandsons, so Sakuno must have something hidden.

They were in the nurse's office, the nurse had already gone home, but the office was still open for those that were injured, because of practice. Sakuno walked toward the small refrigerator next to the medical supplies and took out the ice pack and gave it to Kyoko.

"How did you know that the ice pack was in there?" asked Kyoko.

"Ice would melt if they were left around, so I figure that if the ice should be in a refrigerator or in a cold storage." Sakuno said. "Kikumaru-senpai, Echizen-kun, do you need ice too?"

"Ah."

"Alright here." Sakuno handed them ice, but noticed Ryoma's hand had a cut.

"Kikumaru-senpai, here." Sakuno said.

"Thanks."

"Where's mine?" Ryoma asked raising an eyebrow.

"Echizen-kun, Sakuno gently pushed Ryoma to the bed, making Ryoma sit. Ryoma then glared at Sakuno, but Sakuno came and took Ryoma's hand and look at it.

"Gomen for pushing like that, but your hand is bleeding." Sakuno said. "It looks like it was cut from your racket, you should take a look at the hem of your racket."

"Hn." Ryoma looked at Sakuno as she got up and went to get some alcohol and a bandage.

"Sakuno-chan, Kikumaru-kun and I got to use the restroom, we'll be back." Kyoko said.

"Alright."

"Let's go! Let's go! I've been holding it since the match started!" Eiji said jumping up and down. Kyoko and Eiji exit the nurse's office.

"They're not coming back." Ryoma said.

"Eh? Demo they have to, if we don't return together, the other might think something is up." Sakuno said. She then walked over to Ryoma and open the alchol. "This is going to sting a little, but please bare with me."

"Hn." Ryoma watched as Sakuno gentle put the alcohol. on the wound. At first it sting a little, but Ryoma finally got over it. He was busy watch Sakuno bandageing his hand that he didn't noticed the pain.

"Dekita!" Sakuno said. She got off the bed and went to throw away the wrapper into the trash bin near the desk. "Shall we head back?"

"What about you?" Ryoma asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sakuno asked confusedly.

Ryoma sighed and got up and pull Sakuno back to the bed. Sakuno sat down and looked at Ryoma confusedly. Ryoma went over to the cabin and took out a bandage and alcohol.

"You been worrying about others that you didn't even notice that you were bleeding too." Ryoma said answering Sakuno's confused stare.

"Eh?" Ryoma took Sakuno's right hand. "I'm going to repeat the same thing you say to me, this is going to sting a little, so bear with me." Ryoma started to put alcohol on her hand.

"Itai!" Sakuno said. Sakuno was about to take her hands away, but Ryoma kept hold of it.

"Bare with me." Ryoma said. Sakuno nodded. Sakuno sighed in relieved after Ryoma toss the alcohol into the trash, and started to bandaged it.

"Arigatou, Echizen-kun." Sakuno said.

"Um, just a little pay back." Ryoma said. He walked over and throw the bangage wrapper into the trash.

"Can we go now?" Sakuno asked.

"Matte, I want to ask you something." Ryoma said.

"Yes?"

"Are you really Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter?" Ryoma asked.

"W-why are you asking me that?" Sakuno said scared that Ryoma might be on to her.

"I heard from my father that coach only have grandsons." Ryoma replied. "You're hiding something aren't you?"

"I-I don't know what you are talking about, I'm going back!" Sakuno said opening the door, but Ryoma stopped her.

"What do you want?" Sakuno said.

"I want what you want, the truth." Ryoma said. Sakuno was scared and didn't know what to do.

"If I tell you, can you promise me you won't tell anyone?" Sakuno asked.

"Ah."

'Should I tell him the truth? Demo I hate lying!' Sakuno thought sighing, she decided to tell him the truth. "After practice end, come and meet me up at the roof and I'll tell you everything."

"Alright, but you better not run." Ryoma said heading for the door.

"You too." Sakuno shot back.

After practice Sakuno asked her grandmother if she could train some more before going home. Her grandmother hesitated at first, then gave up, she nodded and went to the car and drove home. Sakuno took her tennis bag and went up to the roof top. Opening the door, she was that Ryoma was already there. He was leaning on the fence that surrounded the edge.

"You're here." Ryoma said.

"Yeah."

"Alright, start talking." And so Sakuno started to tell Ryoma everything about herself and how she came to live with his coach. Ryoma sat listening to her story, he was shock to here that everything that Sakuno told was related to the story about her being adopted.

"So were you lying about been adopted?" Ryoma asked when Sakuno finished.

"No, it was true." Sakuno said, her hands here shaking, tears were forming in her eyes, Sakuno tried hard not to let her tears fall out. Ryoma notice this and felt regret and pity for the poor girl in front of him. Ryoma reach out a hand and wipe off her tears that was about to come down.

"Gomen." Ryoma said.

"Daijoubu. Ryuzaki-san told me never to tell anyone and never to use my power at all, but I guess I betrayed her." Sakuno said.

"You didn't. Anyway, when we were playing against Kikumaru-senpai and Suzuki-senpai, did you used your power?"

"I thought about using them, but I would never used my power to cheat, I only used my power to sense thing." Sakuno said.

"So you sense that the Dust Serve was powerful that's why you hit it even though it was mine?"

"Hai."


	3. The Start of the Training

Sakuno was scared of Ryoma telling people about her. She didn't want to trouble anyone any more than she had already done. Should she tell Ryuzaki-sensei about the day event? Should she erase Ryoma's memories of knowing her? Many things are going through her mind right now and she could decide what. Before she knew it she fell asleep and wait for tomorrow.

Early the next morning, Sakuno woke up earlier than she usually would and started downstairs. Seeing that Ryuzaki-sensei isn't up yet she decided to cook breakfast. She opened the refrigerator and took out the items that she need. Taking out the things that she needed and closing the refrigerator she started cooking. A couple of minutes passed before Ryuzaki-sensei came down the stairs, Sakuno looked her way and greeted her before putting a cup of coffee in fronts her.

"I could of done the cooking, Sakuno." Ryuzaki-sensei said as she sat down and drank her coffee.

"Iie, daijoubu, I want to do it." Sakuno said as she went and put some foods onto a plate and set it down on the table.

"Considering that you're a princess, you do know how to cook."

"Even though I'm a princess, I sneak ways to do things a normal girl would do, although, I'm forbidden." Sakuno smiled, taking a seat across from Ryuzaki-sensei. Sakuno thought if she should tell Ryuzaki-sensei what happen yesterday. She looked at the women across from her and took a deep breath before saying, "Ano… O-obaa-chan."

"Nani yo?"

"Um, yesterday, this boy named Echizen Ryoma found out about me." Sakuno said.

"Really? How did he manage to find out?"

"Yesterday, in the nurse's office, he said that he don't believe me when I said that I'm your granddaughter. He wanted the truth so I told him the truth about me."

"If it's him then it's okay."

"A-are you sure?"

"Yeah, he's not the type of person who would tell anyone anything. Beside he rarely talk at all."

"O-okay, if you say so." Sakuno said getting up and putting her empty plate in the sink. She came back to the table and cleaned the table up.

"Let go, we'll be late."

Sakuno quietly walk to her class expecting someone to talk about her and her powers, but as she opened the door, no one looked her way except Tomoka.

"Ohayo Sakuno-chan."

"Ohayo Tomoka-chan."

Sakuno and Tomoka walked over toward Sakuno's seat as she sat down. Ryoma who sat in front of her was asleep.

"He always does that." Tomoka reassured her.

"He must be tired." Sakuno said.

The bell than rang and Tomoka went to her desk. The teacher did the same thing, roll then talk about their lesson and homework then test which they are going to have next week. The day was the same except for lunch. Sakura called Sakuno and Ryoma out onto the court. Once on the court Ryuzaki-sensei said, "Those of you that haven't turned in their permission form raise their hands!" No one raise their hand. Ryuzaki-sensei takes it as everyone had turned in their permission form.

"We'll be meeting next Monday here in Seigaku before we leave, until then, everyone we'll start having morning practices!" Matsuri-sensei said.

"That's all!"

The team bow and left just in time for them to finish up their lunch and head to class.

The week had been very exciting since the morning practices started. Monday had arrived fairly quickly. The whole tennis regular team gathered up at Seigaku very early. They all waited for the bus to arrive, while waiting some of them were chatting among themselves. Some were practicing and one was sleeping. Tomoka, Kachiro, Horio, and Katsuo surprised them by arriving along with Matsuri-sensei and the bus.

"Is everyone here?" Matsuri-sensei asked.

"Let's call, I mean take roll." Tomoka said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kyoko asked.

"We got permission to help Matsuri-sensei." Horio replied.

"Anyway, I'm going your names; please say here when you're call." Tomoka said. "We need to get this done before students start arriving." One by one everyone was called and ascending to the bus. Once they all found their seats, Matsuri-sensei drove them all toward their destined place.

"Everyone what shall we do to pass the time?" Eiji asked.

"Let's sing a song." Momoshiro suggested.

"No one wants to hear you annoying voice." Kaidou said.

"What did you said?"

"I said what I said, is your hearing that bad?"

"Please don't fight so early in the morning." Shizuka said.

Momoshiro and Kaidou just looked away from each other to prevent themselves from yelled at each other.

"Then what shall we do?" Eiji asked.

"Let's just sleep." Sakura said.

"Sleep? I don't want to do that!" Eiji said.

"Why not, almost everyone is already asleep." Kyoko said. Eiji looked around the bus. Kyoko was right almost everyone in the bus is already asleep except for the coaches, Tezuka, Kaidou, Momoshiro, Kyoko, Sakura, Shizuka, and Fuji. "Alright, let's sleep."

"WE'RE HERE!" Matsuri-sensei shouted and startled some of the tennis players as they immediately woke up.

"Eh? We're here already?"

"Yes, now get out of the bus and start packing!"

The regular obediently got out of the bus and started taking their things from the trunk at the side of the bus and headed toward Ryuzaki-sensei. Matsuri-sensei came back once she parked the bus and handed Ryuzaki-sensei a paper which she and Matsuri-sensei will be giving them their room. "Okay for the rooms, 3 will have to share in each one. Here are the rooms." Ryuzaki-sensei guided them all toward the hallway of the big house.

"Tezuka, Fuji, and Inui will stay in the first room on the right." Ryuzaki-sensei said. Tezuka, Fuji, and Inui enter the room and put their stuff down, while the other proceeded.

"Shizuka, Mizuki, and Mitsuki will be in the second room." Matsuri-sensei said.

"Hai." The three girls did the same while the other went along.

"This room is for Momoshiro, Eiji, and Echizen."

"Ryuzaki-chan, Hanazono, and Suzuki, will be in this room."

"Kawamura, Oishi, and Kaidou will be in the next room."

"And you three girls will be in here." Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"Osakada, you will stay in any girls' room you like." Matsuri-sensei said.

"Really? Then I chose Sakuno-chan's room." Tomoka said and opened Sakuno's room.

"Kachiro, Horio, and Katsuo will stay in the empty room on the left side." Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"Hai, arigatou!"

"Guess we will stay here." Matsuri-sensei said pointing toward the room in the middle of the hallway.

Matsuri-sensei called on Tomoka, Katchiro, Horio, and Katsuo to come and meet her in the kitchen. Once there Matsuri-sensei made them in charge of taking care of making the food.

"There is a cabin out in the back where we put all our supplies, if you guys need anything just go and get it okay."

"Hai." And the four of them started to work will Matsuri-sensei went outside to get the courts ready.

Sakuno came out of the room to get some fresh air when she stopped and walked toward the kitchen since there was some sound coming from the kitchen. She went in and saw Tomoka chopping some carrots, Horio boiling some water, Katsuo peeling potatoes, and Katchiro taking our ingredients.

"Ano… what are you guys doing?" Sakuno asked when Tomoka spotted her.

"Matsuri-sensei made us in charge of making the food." Horio replied.

"Can I help?" Sakuno asked.

"Sure."

The five students looked at the food set on table. "Sakuno-chan can you go and tell the regulars that breakfast is ready?"

"Hai." Sakuno skipped toward each door and knock on it. When the door opened she tells the person who opened it that breakfast is ready. Every regular went and sat down in the dining room.

"Where's Matsuri-sensei?" Sakuno asked Tomoka.

"She went outside." Tomoka said.

"I'll go get her." Horio said.

Once Matsuri-sensei came in with Ryuzaki-sensei and Horio they all started eating their portion of breakfast. Once done, the female regulars helped cleaned up while Ryuzaki-sensei called on the boys to help them prepared for practice.

The regulars all line up outside waiting for direct orders for training. Matsuri-sensei came up to them.

"This training will decide whether you are trustworthy of your teammates or not, both girls and boys. If you all fail we'll have to start all over again."

"What are we supposed to do?" Fuji asked.

"In this train courses there are many obstacle, in the box in my hand contain your names of the girls' team. Boys come up and pick up a paper." One by one each of the male regulars got a single small piece of paper that was neatly cut. "The name on your paper will be your partner. Please stand next to them."

Here's the partner:

Tezuka- Mitsuki

Oishi- Sakura

Fuji- Yume

Kawamura- Hikari

Eiji- Hikaru

Inui- Mizuki

Kaidou- Kyoko

Momoshiro- Sakuno

Ryoma- Shizuka

"Now there are many paths to choose, you and your partner choose a path and go. Work as a team and help each other. Now go!"

Tezuka guided Mitsuki through the path in the middle, Oishi let Sakura choose which path she wants to go, Fuji and Yume just ran to which one they both thought was the less creepy. Kawamura and Hikaru went toward the far right, Eiji and Hikaru mini-maini-moe and went. Inui uses his data and went with Mizuki toward the one next to the one that Tezuka and Mitsuki went. Kaidou let Kyoko choose and went along. Momoshiro grabbed Sakuno's wrist and pull her toward the one left of which Kaidou went and Ryoma and Shizuka just went to whichever one they thought was deemed right.

**A/N: Gomenasai for not updating for such a long time. I've been fairly busy all month. Anyway, once finish reading please review and give me some feedback. I promise I will update soon. Please Review!**


	4. Obstacles

The path was long and hard, Tezuka and Mitsuki's path was full of bushes and wild trees. Along the way they met Ryuzaki-sensei who holds a remote control. She smirks at the two and press a button on it. Everything around began to shake.

"N-nani?" Mitsuki was confusedly scared. She looked up and saw that Ryuzaki-sensei had disappeared. "W-where did she go?"

"Let's go." Tezuka said and he carried Mitsuki bridal style and ran through the shaking pathway. Along the way they were met with some tennis balls thrown at them. With Tezuka carrying Mitsuki he could hit them back with his racket that he carried. (A/N: All of the regulars were instructed to bring their rackets.) Mitsuki on the other hand help Tezuka hit them all back.

Oishi and Sakura on the other hand were walking through some kind of jungle. There were many traps along the way. Oishi and Sakura were surprise to be able to escape the deadly trap. At a corner of the pathway Tomoka stood there holding which they call it a mini device. On the mini device there was a red button.

"Osakada-chan, what are you doing in here?" Oishi asked. Tomoka just bowed and smile at the two before pressing the red button and disappeared. The tree branches started to swing their leaves from side to side. Sakura started to get scared and unintentionally grabbed Oishi's right sleeve and ran with her racket whipping from side to side.

"W-what's going on!"

Fuji and Yume were walking peacefully without any disturbance. There pathway were full of stones and rocks. The stone shot out tennis balls at them with great speed. Yume and Fuji hit them all back knocking each stones that shot them out broken. They both walk along the pathway after passing the stones safely without any injuries. Fuji and Yume were surprise to see Katsuo there as they continue to walk. They both ran up to him, but he disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Yume asked.

Fuji looked around and saw that the stones were changed in. Fuji motion for Yume to follow him as they got prepare for what was about to come next.

Kawamura and Hikari's pathway were a lot different from the other 3. They were in a pathway full of many small insects. Hikari forced Kawamura to get her out of there. Shyly, Kawamura told Hikari to stop and focus since they were supposed to work as a team. Horio came walking slowly towards them. He took their tennis racket and disappeared.

"W-what?" Kawamura was confused.

"Hey, come back with my racket!" Hikari yelled. The insect came at them and Kawamura dodged each of the insect while Hikari just screamed out loud. Having no choice Kawamura Hikari's grabbed arms and told her to follow his movements. Hikari nodded and shakingly followed Kawamura's movements dodging every insect that was thrown at them.

Eiji and Hikaru were running along the grass land jumping across the holes that were freshly dug there. Jumping and made safely across where there were no holes, they came upon a river. On the other side of the river was Katchiro, he hold a mini square device that he press a two button at the same time and before Eiji and Hikaru made it across the river the water started to go crazy. Waves were starting to form and were getting higher.

"What did you do Katchiro-kun?" Hikaru asked. "Eh? He's gone."

"We need to get out of this river and fast before the current underneath swallow us up! Nya!" Eiji said.

"How? We're stuck in the middle with only this stone." Hikaru said.

"What did Katchiro do?"

"What are we going to do?" Hikaru asked.

"Teamwork? Nya?"

"Hey, we can swim." Hikaru suggested, "Since the wave and bad current isn't here on our side yet let's make a quick swim toward the other side. That's the only option we got!"

"Alright! On the count of three 1, 2, 3, we dive in and swim toward the other side!" Eiji counted to three and they both jump in at the same time and swim across the water just in time before the waves hit.

"Just in time!" Hikaru said.

"Let's keep going. Nya!"

Inui and Mizuki were jogging along their path what seems to be a track. Out of nowhere came some tennis balls shooting at them. They both hit back full force, and then came some holes. They both jump and landed on some sand, but they kept on jogging. Until they came upon and ice ring they spread.

"60% we should slide across." Inui said.

"Then, let's slide." Mizuki said putting her feet on the slippery ice. She easily slides across and waited on the other side for Inui to cross. Inui carefully step on the ice and let the ice drag him across. Once there they both proceeded to go on to the next.

Kaidou and Kyoko looked suspiciously at their surroundings, trying to gather enough information. They both spotted Matsuri-sensei holding two tennis ball machines. She pointed the machines at them and starts shooting many neon balls towards them as possible. There were many coming at them very fast, Kaidou stood in front of Kyoko and hit them back, but some he missed. Kyoko targeted the tennis balls that were missed by Kaidou and shot them back. Once all the tennis balls were hit back Matsuri-sensei vanished. Kaidou and Kyoko stood there in shock.

"L-Let's keeps going." Kyoko said breaking out of her trance.

Momoshiro and Sakuno walked being alert at all times. Sakuno thought about using her sensing power, she didn't want to be in her senpai's way. Their surrounding was foggy and damp. Sakuno almost lost Momoshiro once, but thanks to her powers she was able to find Momoshiro again. As they walked in further, Sakuno stopped sensing something up ahead of them.

"Doushita, Ryuzaki-chan?" Momoshiro asked.

"Ano… there is something up ahead." Sakuno said trying not to lie.

"Nani? Doko?"

"Ano… let's keep going and see what's going to happen." Sakuno said.

"Alright." Momoshiro replied as they kept walking. Sakuno tighten her hold on her racket as they both came near. Walking along Momoshiro kept glance at Sakuno to make sure that she was alright.

"Abunai!" Sakuno yelled as she pushed Momoshiro out of the way and Sakuno ducked down to avoid getting hit. Momoshiro who was pushed by Sakuno toward the ground stood up and walked toward Sakuno who was looking at the object that was thrown at them. "Gomenasai."

"Don't worry about it, but what is that thing anyway." Momoshiro said looking at the object with a confused look. The object was green and slimy, it look like a shell, but not actually a shell.

"I don't know."

"We have to be careful and lucky if we're to survive this kind of training."

"Momoshiro-senpai, can I go first?" Sakuno asked.

"Eh? Doushite?"

"I think I know where this thing is coming from." Sakuno said.

"You do?"

Sakuno decided that since she don't want to cheat, she might as will go with her instinct and not use her power on this training. It wouldn't be fair to the others.

"Hai, just watch where it is coming from." Sakuno took a step forward and the same thing came and Sakuno and Momoshiro ducked down.

"I see. This is fun, I have a plan." Momoshiro said.

"Nani yo?"

"Take a step forward." Momoshiro instructed and Sakuno nodded and did as her senpai told her to. The object came again this time Sakuno ducked while Momoshiro used his racket to send the object flying back toward where it came from. Sakuno stood up when hearing a crash.

"Are you up for it?" Momoshiro asked with a smile.

"Yup." Sakuno said smiling as she got what Momoshiro was trying to do.

Ryoma and Shizuka on the other hand had an awkward aura around them. Their surrounding was raining hard. Both of them were soaked and wet, at the same time they both were face with many challenges. Horio came up to them and took their racket us like he did with Kawamura and Hikari.

"Oi." Ryoma glared at Horio, but Horio vanished. Ryoma gave a confused looked, while Shizuka was shock with her eyes wide and her mouth opened.

"H-how did h-he? W-where did h-he?"

"Let's just keep going." Ryoma said.

The rain fell down harder, until they both came across Tomoka who gave them training weight. Tomoka smile and pointed toward their legs. She waited for them to put in on before running away. The training weights tighten on their ankles as they walk. With each step they the heavier, and more force were gain on their ankle. Soon there was a rumble behind them. They both stop and looked back to see a running boulder coming straight towards them.

"R-Run!" Shizuka said as she took off. Ryoma ran and caught up towards her thinking of a plan.

Shizuka looked behind her to see the boulder was just behind them. Ryoma took this chance and grabbed Shizuka and ran toward the side. They both watch the boulder ran passed them.

"That was a close call." Shizuka said.

"Hn."

"With these on I can't really run." Shizuka said pointing at the weigh on her ankles.

At the end of the path stood Ryuzaki-sensei along with Matsuri-sensei and the 4 helpers. They all stood there waiting for them to emerge from the one of the path.

"I wonder if they're working together." Katsuo said.

"They are." Matsuri-sensei gave out her replied.

"How do you know?" Tomoka asked.

"This." Matsuri-sensei showed them all a little mini tv. On the screen there were the pathways that they all took.

"I see. Matsuri-sensei, you're awesome!" Horio said.

"Thanks, but that is just only the beginning of their training." Matsuri-sensei said.

"What! It's only the beginning?" Yume said as Fuji and Yume came from their path.

"Welcome back, you're the first one to arrive here." Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"Here's water." Katchiro said handing them two bottles.

"Ne, Katsuo-kun, how could you disappeared like that?" Yume asked.

"You'll find out once everyone is here." Ryuzaki-sensei replied in Katsuo's place.

They all looked to see who came next and it was Tezuka and Mitsuki followed by Kaidou and Kyoko, then Inui and Mizuki, then Momoshiro and Sakuno, followed by Ryoma and Shizuka. Eiji and Hikaru came in behind them as Oishi and Sakura walked towards the others. Kawamura and Hikari was the last to come out of the pathway.

"Coach, were you all trying to kill us?" Eiji asked.

"That was part of your training." Matsuri-sensei said.

"Horio, where's my racket?" Ryoma asked.

"Oh, here." Horio handed Ryoma, Shizuka, Kawamura, and Hikari's their rackets.

"How did Katsuo disappear again?" Yume asked.

"Yeah, how did Osakada-san disappear along with Horio-kun?" Shizuka asked.

"Actually we did disappear at all."Katchiro said.

"Each path has a secret passage way, Matsuri-sensei instructed us to carry some kind of device. Once we press it we have to go back and not talk or give out hints." Tomoka said.

"But we ran up to Katsuo and he disappeared." Fuji said.

"That? Will before you two saw me I already press the device that Matsuri-sensei gave me and already went back. When you guys came up to me, Matsuri-sensei put up a hallow gram." Katsuo replied.

"Each pathway you guys took has an obstacle right?" Ryuzaki-sensei said and they all nodded. "That was for a purpose, to test your abilities, but that is just the beginning there are more to come. Tomorrow we are hosting up a competition." The regulars were shocked.

"This competition will give you guys a chance to face off one another." Matsuri-sensei said.

"I can't wait!" Sakura said.

"Anyway let's go back to the house and eat dinner, the sun is setting." Ryuzaki-sensei said. They all nodded and followed Ryuzaki-sensei and Matsuri-sensei toward the house. Ryoma and Sakuno stay 5 feet away from them.

"Why haven't you told anyone about me yet?" Sakuno whispered.

"What? You think I'll bail you out?" Ryoma replied. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone, beside I don't want to blabber."

"So, y-you won't tell anyone?" Sakuno asked.

"I promise, I won't tell a sole." Ryoma said as he walked ahead of her.

'Obaa-chan was right,' Sakuno thought. "Ne, Echizen-kun." Ryoma looked behind to face her. "Arigatou." Sakuno smile at Ryoma as his eyes widen. He looked ahead and quickly saying 'Hn' hiding the tiny blush that is slowly appearing on his cheek.

**A/n: Here it is the next chapter Obstacles. I hope you guys would like this chapter as they faces off many challenges. I don't know how many chapters there will be, but I still working very hard to finish this and finish my other ones before I go on and create a new Ryosaku story. So please keep supporting me and keep on reviewing. You guys don't know how much I appreciated you guys for reviewing my stories. I also don't know when I'll be able to update my next chapter since school is starting again next week and there's tone of test (which I hate), but I'll try and update soon so please be patient with me.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Practice Tournament Begins

Sakuno was woken up by Shizuka. It was still dark out when Shizuka woke her up.

"Wake up." She said.

"Nani yo?" Sakuno asked confusedly rubbing her eyes.

"We have practice."

Sakuno yawned and looked at the clock and it said: 6:30 am. Sakuno dragged herself off the bed. "I need to wash up first, please meet me outside." Shizuka nodded and went out of the room. Sakuno got up and quickly wash her face, brush her teeth, and brush her hair. She expertly put her hairs into two braided pony tails, then she walked out of the room, after getting dress. Once she got there mostly everyone was already on the tennis court, except for Momoshiro, Kikumaru, Ryoma, Sakura, and Kyoko. Her grandmother greeted her.

"Ohayo, Sakuno." Her grandmother greeted her.

"Ohayo, minna-san." Sakuno said. "Ano... I thought we are going to practice."

"Nope, we're going to start setting up for this practice tournament." Hikaru replied. "Remember what Ryuzaki-sensei said." Sakuno nodded.

Ryuzaki-sensei along with Matsuri-sensei had set up a tournament board. Just like yesterday's drawing, they are doing the same. Everyone of them lined up and draw out numbers.

Doubles:

Sakura and Kaidou vs. Kyoko and Kawamura

Yume and Shizuka vs. Inui and Fuji

Singles:

Mizuki vs. Hikari

Eiji vs. Momoshiro

Oishi vs. Sakuno

Hikaru vs. Tezuka

Ryoma vs. Mitsuki

Helpers:

Tomoka

Horio

Katsuo

Kachiro

"Hanazono, Kaidou, Suzuki, Kawamura! You four are up first!" Ryuzaki-sensei called out. "We're playing with 6 balls."

"Why six?" Hikari asked.

"We need to speed things up." Matsuri-sensei replied.

"Let's start!" Ryuzaki-sensei said. "Kaidou and Sakura to serve!"

"Hai!" Sakura, Kaidou, Kyoko, and Kawamura proceeded to the tennis court. "This will be fun." Fuji said. Kaidou served the ball slowly in order to warm up. They rallied for a couple of minutes before it got heated up. Kawamura uses his special Hadoukyuu. Sakura hit it back with a move called Multiply, which causes your opponent to see illusion of the neon balls. Sakura and Kaidou scored a point out of that move.

"Great move." Kawamura said.

"Arigatou."

The match went on for a couples of minute. In the end, Kaidou and Sakura came out victorious. The next match was Yume and Shizuka vs. Inui and Fuji. The two team went all out on each other. It was an intense match. The rallied between them went on for hours, until Fuji uses his Triple Counter: Tsubame Gaeshi.

"Fuji and Inui go and have some rest before we start the final round for the doubles." Ryuzaki-sensei. Fuji and Inui nodded and went over to Katsuo, who was put in charge of the water.

**KKKKKKK**

"Singles, you're up!" Matsuri-sensei called. Every single player tensed up. They were excited to play. Since watching the doubles, they were itching to play against their opponent. "First up, Mizuki vs. Hikari."

"Mizuki-chan, don't you dare go easy on me." Hikari said coldly.

"Reassure, I won't." Mizuki said as she headed toward her side of the court. Mizuki hold her racket and faces Hikari. The way she holds her racket was weird. "Hikari to serve." Hikari bounce to neon ball once then towards it high up into the sky. She, then jumps and smash the ball. The ball landed on the white line of the court.

"W-what the. How did it landed there with? I didn't even see it coming." Momoshiro said.

"Hikari and Mizuki are rival ever since they were little. It isn't a surprise that Hikari decide to go all out." Kyoko said.

"And that shot is what Hikari call _Kieru Serve. _Once she serve it, it disappeared immediately after it is near the net." Mitsuki said.

Mizuki looked at the ball that was still on her side. She face her opponent and smile. "That's what I call power." Hikari served again using her Kieru Serve. Mizuki

smirked. Suddenly, Mizuki vanished and instantly has approach the net. Mizuki hit it back full force.

"That's Mizuki move called _Netto e no g__ōsuto__. _It's one of Mizuki favorite move that she got from watching to much tennis." Sakura said.

"It's getting heat up!" Hikaru said. Mizuki and Hikari were still rallying the ball. Mizuki uses a move which the girl regulars called out, Moonball.

"What's a Moonball, Inui-senpai?" Horio asked.

" Moonball is a medium-high offensive lob hit with topspin." Inui replied. "In the United Kingdom, also a pejorative term for a defensive, very high return of shot."

"I see." Horio turned back to face the game. Hikari jammed the ball toward Mizuki earning her a point.

"Hey, that isn't fair." Mizuki said.

"Gomen, but I want to finish this quick." Hikari said.

"Is she sick?" Sakuno suddenly asked out of the blue.

"What makes you say that?" Sakura asked.

"She looks pale." Fuji answered for Sakuno. Hikari and Mizuki were so focus on the game that it seem rude to interupt. Once Mizuki earned a point, Ryuzaki-sensei called for the two to get a break so they could get a drink of water. Once they were both seated on their chair which Tomoka and Kachiro had brought out, Yume went up to Hikari and put her hand on her forehead. Hikari looked away embarrassed.

"You're sick." Yume said.

"I still want to go on." Hikari said.

"No. Ryuzaki-chan, please bring the first aid kit." Yume called out.

"Hai." Sakuno came towards her captain and gave her the first aid kit.

"W-what are you going to do, captain?" Hikari asked.

"I'm giving you an ice pad." Yume said.

"I don't need it." Hikari said. "I still need to defeat Mizuki even if I'm dead."

"That's true, but it'll be pointless if you die." Sakuno replied bluntly. Everyone looked at her. "W-what did I say something bad."

"The way you put things." Hikari sighed.

"Ryuzaki-chan is right." Yume said.

"Please, Yume-bouchou, let me just play her until the game is over. We only got 4 more balls left." Mizuki said.

"No." Yume said.

"Bouchou!"

"I'll make a deal with you two." Matsuri-sensei interupt. "Hikari, forfeit this game. Once you recover from your illness, we will have a match during practice. A full match. Deal?"

Hikari and Mizuki looked at each other. The two thought about the deal. A whole match against a 6 balls match? The two looked at their coach and said, "Deal!"

"Alright then, Mizuki you will proceed to the next round. Hikari, you get some rest." Matsuri-sensei said.

"Can't I just watch the match?" Hikari asked.

Yume sighed along with her coach. Not wanting to have another argument with her, they both nodded.

"Next up is Eiji and Momoshiro!" Ryuzaki-sensei said.


	6. Truth or Dare

Momoshiro and Eiji were having an intense match. They both were running and jumping all over the court. End the end Eiji won. Eiji was proceeded onto the next round.

Oishi and Sakuno went up towards their side of the court as it was their turn. Sakuno had been itching to play. Since yesterday, she didn't have any training. On the sidelines, mostly everyone was cheering for either Oishi or Sakuno. Oishi and Sakuno rallied and tied a lot. Out in the end Sakuno manage to win.

Hikaru and Tezuka's game didn't even made it towards an hour because it ended so quickly with Tezuka winning. Although Ryoma did have some struggle with his match. Mitsuki was everywhere and the tennis ball were everywhere. Ryoma closed his eyes only listening to the sound of the real tennis ball did he manage to win.

"I'll post up the next match up!" Ryuzaki-sensei said. Everyone there was excited to see who was paired up with who until Matsuri-sensei said, "Tomorrow."

"NANI!"

"Why tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

"It's going to rain soon." Momoshiro said. "It's going to rain in about an hour or two."

"That's right and besides you all could use a break." Ryuzaki-sensei said. True to Momoshiro's words, once they all had gather up the tennis equipment and went inside it had started raining. It was raining real hard. They all spend the afternoon stuck inside with nothing to do.

"What should we do?" Shizuka asked. "I'm super bored!"

"Let's play Truth or Dare." Fuji suggested.

"That's a great idea Fuji-senpai!" Momoshiro beamed.

Before anyone could escaped Eiji said, "Those that doesn't join will drink Inui's juices! Ugh… you did bring them right?"

"Yes. One of each kind." Inui replied.

"We, Coaches have to decide who to play who so you guys play alright?" Ryuzaki-sensei said as she escape with Matsuri-sensei.

"Ano… how do we play Truth and Dare?" Sakuno asked. All of them looked at her as if she had grown another head.

"Are you serious Sakuno-chan? You never play Truth or Dare?" Sakura asked. Sakuno shook her head.

"Will then don't worry, we all will each you how to play." Mitsuki said.

"Hontou ni?" Everyone nodded even Tezuka, Ryoma, and Kaidou."A-arigatou minna!" Sakuno bow.

"No need to thank us. Anyway, please everyone form a circle please." Fuji said. Everyone quickly formed a circle.

"Sakuno-chan, Truth or Dare is a party game requiring a minimum of two players. The game is very popular with adolescents and children, but is sometimes played by adults too." Shizuka explained.

"Player one starts the game by asking player two: "Truth or Dare?" If player two chooses "truth," then player one poses a question, usually embarrassing, and player two must answer. If player two chooses "dare," then player one poses a task, also usually embarrassing, which player two must perform. After answering the question or performing the dare, player two takes player one's place, asks "Truth or Dare?" of another player, and the game proceeds as before." Kyoko said to Sakuno. "But more people can play too."

"If the player fails to complete their dare or answer their question, they are faced with an even more challenging dare or question. Some even play with cue cards, which have a labelled truth/dare on it. It's also common to take off a cloth in that case, but in this case we will use my juices as the consequence for the said person." Inui held up his juices.

"There is also another key factor though Questions may be repeated or rephrased.

Dares said by one person may NOT be repeated!" Eiji winked at Sakuno.

"I get it now. It seems fun. Let's play!" Sakuno said.

"Who would do like to pick out the name of who goes first?" Inui held out a basket of names that he quickly wrote and put inside the said basket.

"Let Fuji-senpai do the honor since he suggested this game." Hikaru replied.

"Alright Fuji would you please?" Inui held the basket toward Fuji.

"Not if I do." He smiled. He randomly picked out a piece of paper. He looked at it and smiled. "Osakada-san. Truth or Dare."

"Eh? It's me first?" Tomoka pointed at herself. "Alright. Truth."

"Osakada-san, have you eve have a crush on anyone in this room?" Fuji smiled wickedly.

"A crush! Of Course I do. As the President of the Ryoma-sama fan club, how would I not have a crush on him!" Tomoka said. Everyone in the room jaw dropped. Ryoma was tilting his cap down.

"O-Osakada-san. You really have a crush on Echizen?" Momoshiro said in disbelief.

"If I don't then I wouldn't bother being in the Fan club." Tomoka said proudly.

"A-Alright next. Osakada-san please pick a name." Inui said. He was writing down their reaction. He know fairly well that what Tomoka meant as a crush is just admiration for him.

"Hmm… the next person is Sakura-senpai!" Tomoka beamed! "Truth or Dare?"

"I choose um… dare?" Tomoka smirk wickedly.

"Sakura-senpai, I'm sorry but I dare you to go to each one of us and place a kiss on everyone's cheek and hug them!"

"What!"

"Hey, where's the fun if you guys don't participate too." Tomoka smiled at everyone of them. Sakura shyly went to each one of the players and kiss and hugged them. She sat back down blushing. Sakura picked up a piece of paper and smiled. "Eiji-kun it's you."

"What me?"

"Uh huh. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"Then, I dare you to grab a powder from the kitchen and blow it to someone's face if they sneeze then you and the person have to drink Inui-san's juice if that person doesn't sneeze then you're both safe." Sakura said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Minna-san gomenasai for not updating in quite awhile! This story had been hard and been thinking up for my next chapter which the problems will actually start. Please review as you go! Thank you!**


	7. Raining and Lightning

"Alright!" Eiji said as he quickly went toward the kitchen and grabbed a hand full of flour. He went back and looked at the people around the group.

"Who is the person you are going to do it to?" Sakura asked.

"Uh, I'll do it to Ochibi!" Eiji said. He ran up toward Ryoma. "Ochibi, I begged you not to sneeze so we don't have to drink that awful juice."

"Hn."

"Chotto matte. For how long?" Mizuki asked.

"Etto… for 30 seconds!" Sakura suggested.

"30 seconds it is." Eiji said.

"I'll keep track of the time." Hikaru said setting her stopwatch. "Ready, set , go!" Eiji blow the flour that was on his hand toward Ryoma's face. He remained a stoic face throughout. Time was ticking and ticking but Ryoma show no signed of a coming sneeze. When the time was up Ryoma let out a huge sneeze. Eiji breathe out in relief.

"Wa! Omedetou!" Kyoko said.

"The juice will have to wait again." Fuji said.

"Kikumaru pick a name." Inui said as he was scribbling down things in his notebook. No one dare to ask him what he is writing.

Eiji pull out a piece of paper with someone's name. "Shikuramu-chan!"

"Eh?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Shikuramu-chan, is there a person here you wish to defeat and who is it?" Eiji asked.

Yume looked at him seriously. "Yes."

"Who is it?"

"Tezuka Kunimitsu." Yume announced.

There was an awkward silence. "Uh, t-then please pick out a name."

Yume quickly pick a name. "Kyoko-san."

"Uh oh."

"Truth or dare."

'There is no way I'll choose dare on Yume-bouchou.' Kyoko said. "I choose truth!"

"I will ask you ten questions you have to answer them all really fast. The time limit is 50 seconds." Yume said. "Here go.

"What do you have to do in order for us to go to the national?"

"Uh-" Yume didn't wait for Kyoko to replied she just quickly went onto her next question.

"What should a person do to unite a team?"

"Ano-"

"Why did you join tennis?"

"I-"

"Do you think that tennis is fun?"

"Y-Yume-bouchou is scary." Sakura said.

"True." The people around her nodded in response.

"Times up! " Yume said. "Inui-san will you please?"

"Y-Yume-bouchou! No fair!" Kyoko pouted. Inui came up behind her. She looked behind her and saw Inui's glasses glinting. Next to him was a rolling cart full of glasses. In those glasses, there were weird color drinks.

"Please choose what juice you want." The male regulars backed up after seeing the terrible juice.

"What are these?"

Inui grinned. "Anyone that you want?"

"I chose this one!" Kyoko took a drink and then fainted.

"Kyoko-chan/Suzuki-san!"

"Suzuki-san is out." Fuji said.

"What is that juice call?" Sakura asked.

"My new improve Vegetable Juice." Inui replied.

"Shall we continue?" Fuji asked. Suddenly thunder was heard and lightning struck causing a blackout.

"Oh no, a blackout." More lightning came and it struck a tree making it fall in front of the house.

"Lightening isn't supposed to strike in one place right?" Shizuka asked.

"Why is this happening?" Mizuki let out a yelp as lightning struck again even near than before.

"W-where is Matsuri-sensei and Ryuzaki-sensei?" Kawamura asked.

"They are still in their room discussing about the mini tournament." Oishi replied.

"I'm going outside to see." Sakuno rushed out.

"Wait! It's too dangerous!" Fuji said.

"Minna, after her." Yume said.

"What is going on?!" Horio said frightened.

Sakuno stood next to where the lightning last struck. She looked at it. She knew immediately that it was not a normal lightning.

"Ryuzaki-chan, come back you'll get a cold!" Hikaru said. The rain was still coming down hard, but Sakuno didn't listen.

"Sakuno-chan, please come inside!" Sakura yelled. Still she didn't listen.

Ryoma, then went out. "You'll catch a cold."

"This is not normal." Sakuno said. "Someone is making this rain and lightning."

"Do you know who it is?"

Sakuno shook her head. "I'm going to find out."

"No. It's too dangerous."

"Gomen, Ryoma-kun. Tell Ryuzaki-san that if I don't come back tell her not to worry because I might have gone back." Sakuno looked at him. "And I'm sorry. I did promise to have a match with you, but I don't know if that is going to happen. Though, I'm still going to keep my promise. Good bye." She pushed Ryoma, but not too hard and ran toward the forest where they have the obstacle.

Ryoma was surprised when Sakuno suddenly pushed him. He was silence when he realized something and ran after her.

"Echizen, Ryuzaki-chan!" The regulars called them.

"We have to go after them!" Oishi and Shizuka said.

"Don't you dare go out into that heavy rain!" Ryuzaki-sensei said stopping them all in their track. She was there with Matsuri-sensei.

"D-demo, coach if we don't they'll-"

"No!" Matsuri-sensei said.

"Doushite?!" Sakura and Mitsuki said.

"They both are capable of taking care of themselves." Ryuzaki-sensei replied.

"We know that, but we can't just sit around here doing nothing!" Kyoko , who had fainted came and protested along with her teammates.

"Fine, but wait until the rain lets up before we go find them." Ryuzaki-sensei said.

* * *

><p>Ryoma ran in search of Sakuno. He realized that he'll lose her. Why now? Why did he have to realize this faint feeling that he had for her now? Now that she'll be gone. He didn't rest. He continued to run. Even with the heavy rain it didn't stop him from looking for her, but she was nowhere in sight. There was all tree and mud nothing else.<p>

"Sakuno!" Ryoma called out. He called out to her again and again, but it was useless. He ran and there was a clearing. Two unknown man wearing black was there. Their back was facing him when he came to clearing. Once Ryoma stopped, the two of them turned.

"Where is Sakuno hime-sama?" One of them asked.

"Who are you?"

"We are from the other world. We were sent here to find Sakuno hime-sama."

"You created the rain and lightning." Ryoma stated.

"So you know. Where is Sakuno hime-sama?" They say.

"Tell us where she is or you'll be sorry."

"Mada mada da ne."

"Very well. Forgive us." One of them shot out lightning from his hand straight at Ryoma.

It was coming closer toward him, but he didn't move an inch. Ryoma's eyes widen when the lightning was knocked off. Sakuno appeared in front of him wearing a totally different outfit than she wore before. Her hair was down some glitter was sprinkle on her hair. Some of her hairs were made into mini braids. She has two mini white, soft glitter fuzzy balls on top of her head with ornaments hanging from both sides of her head. On her forehead she wore a mini turquoise shape of a heart with small diamonds around it. She was wearing light green and blue clothing.

"Sakuno hime-sama!" They both bow down onto their knees.

"You guys tried to kill an innocent person!" She said.

"G-gomenasai! Please forgive us." They both said.

Sakuno sighed. "I'll forgive you guys this time, but if you guys ever harm anyone here again I'll see that you both are punished. Go back."

"We can't do that. We were order by your father to bring you back home." They looked up.

"I have intension of going back home." She replied.

"Please don't make it hard on us hime-sama." One of them said.

"We don't want to use force."

"Use force if you have to, I'm still not going back." Sakuno replied.

"Then, we're truly sorry hime-sama." They both got up and swiftly shot fire balls at Sakuno. Sakuno grabbed Ryoma and protected him. She put a protected barrier around him. The barrier also protected him from the rain, which is still raining harder than before.

"Please stay there and don't come out." She said. She then immediately teleported behind one of the men and hit his pressure point knocking him out. She did the same with the other. Once they both were out the rain and lightning stopped and the sun shined out. She landed on the ground safely and then pulled out a white card.

"Shiki-san." A small cat came out of the card.

"Hime-sama."

"Shiki-san, please take them back home and tell father never to come and look for me again." Sakuno said. "He'll only endanger my friends."

"As you wish." Shiki went up to the men that passed out and disappeared. Sakuno walked up toward Ryoma and drew back the barrier.

"Why did you follow me?" Sakuno asked.

"I have to."

"You could have been killed!" Sakuno cried.

"Hn."

"Please promise me that you won't do that again." Sakuno looked at him with her teary eyes.

"I can't."

"Eh? Doushite?"

"You could've have endangered yourself too."

"I could take care of myself. Can't you see? They want me! Not you!"

Ryoma started to get irritated. Can't she see how hard he had looked for her? How he can get himself kill just for her?! "No you can't! Even if you have this special ability, you are still a girl."

"I-I…" She was lost at word.

"Besides, if you were to disappear, how would I tell the others that I can't find you?" Ryoma continued. "How would I feel if I weren't able to find you?"

"N-nani?"

"I don't want to fight with you, but if I have to fight in order for me not to lose you I will." Ryoma said. Sakuno suddenly blushed.

"Echizen-kun, arigatou!" She smiled again. Ryoma was taken aback. He tilted his cap down.

"Ryoma."

"Eh?"

"Call me Ryoma."

"Eh?"

"You kept calling me that sound like you are calling my oyaji." Ryoma replied.

"Soka. Then, R-Ryoma-kun?" Ryoma nodded.

"Let's go back. The others might've be worried off their wits."

"Hai." Sakuno said following Ryoma. "Ne, Ryoma-kun, promise me you won't stand your ground against the people from my world."

"Hn."

Sakuno pouted. "What kind of answer is that?"

"I'll promise you only if you promise me something."

"Nani?"

"Promise that you won't ever take off by yourself like that again."

Sakuno smiled. "Hai."

Ryoma smirked. "Also, how did you change so fast?"

"Huh?"

"Your clothes."

"Oh, I forgot! I can't go back wearing like this! They'll think something is up!" Sakuno said.

"Hn."

"Ne, Ryoma-kun, I'll tell you a secret." Sakuno said stopping.

"Hn?"

"I can change automatically." Sakuno said. She turned around and around. Little sprinkle of glitter surrounded her. Soon she was wearing her former outfit without taking anything off. "See."

"Hn."

"Mou! Is that all you ever say?!"

Ryoma smirked and continue walking. "Your former outfit looks good on you."

Sakuno once again blushed. "A-arigatou."

* * *

><p>Once they got back, the regulars were already outside. Most of them hugged them when they returned. Some of them were angry at them for taking off.<p>

"Never, ever run off again like that! Did you two hear me?!" Yume and Tezuka said. Ryoma and Sakuno were kneeling in the hallway for everyone to see as punishment for running out into the rain.

"Hai." They both said.

"Do you two know how worried we were?!" Yume said angrily.

"Gomenasai Yume-bouchou, Tezuka- bouchou, we promise not to do it again." Sakuno said.

"Good! I expect you two not to do that ever again." Tezuka replied as he walked away.

"After your kneeling, run 40 laps around the whole house." Yume said as she too walked away.

"Hai."

Sakuno and Ryoma were both secretly happy that they both were being punished at the same time. They also were glad that this rain showed up. Without it they wouldn't have being able to get to be close together. Ryoma was also surprising happy for he had figured out why he was always looking at Sakuno. He had discovered that he is having this unfamiliar feeling for her, which he couldn't figure out. As for Sakuno, unknowingly hers is just staring to develop. For one they'll both be surprised once that hidden feeling is discovered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew! Finally I have updated. It's has taken me so long just to reread, rewrite, and revise this whole chapter and I've finally got it done! Thanks for those who has been with me all throughout. I have nothing to give just this chapter for those who have review and had stayed with me this long. I truly thank you all for your help in reviewing. I know I haven't done a great job in updating my stories, but as soon as I have time I'll update as soon as possible. I bow for all of you. I love you all! Please continue to review this story. **

_***Special note: Please look forward to reading and review the next new story of Lasting Love where Ryoma and Sakuno will have to fight and learn the mystery of their descendant for them both to be together. Let us see how strong this love and bond is! The Remake of Lasting Love, coming in December 25, 2012!**_


	8. The Four Elements

It was sunny out today. The regulars were was jumping around enjoying the sunshine. They had bored themselves inside with no practice because of the endless rain. Today, they were itching to play. They decided to continue the match double and up first was: Kaidou and Sakura vs. Fuji and Inui.

"We won't go easy on you guys." Sakura said.

"Either wills us, even though you are a girl. Data," Inui said writing down some things inside his notebook.

"Whatever. Let's just get started! Girls you all better cheer for me!" Sakura said. "Ikuyo, Kaidou-kun." Kaidou obey her order and got on his side and position. Fuji served the ball Kaidou returned it.

"This is going to be intense." Momoshiro said.

"Ganbate! Sakura-fukubouchou!" The girls cheered. Sakura smiled than returned the neon ball with a smash, but Fuji returned it with one his Triple Counter.

"Uh oh." Yume said. "Seems like Sakura is going to get serious."

"Eh?" Sakuno was confused.

"Sakura may have a cheerful personality, but when it's tennis, there is no one that can stop her." Kyoko said for Sakuno's sake. Sakuno nodded.

"Kaidou-kun, go to your right and make a lob please." Sakura said. Kaidou, who don't like being boss around did it anyway? As Sakura expected Fuji will returned it with one of his triple counters. "Time to twist this around." Sakura went up towards the net and returned Fuji's triple counter with ease.

The boys were all stunned. There were only a few people that can return Fuji's triple counters, but they had never witness a girl returning Fuji's triple counters before.

"Gomenasai, Fuji-kun." Sakura said.

"W-what was that?" Kaidou asked.

"Sakura-fukubouchou had finally become serious!" Mizuki said in excitement.

"Eh?" The boys along with Sakuno looked at Mizuki.

"You guys will know soon enough." Shizuka winked.

They rallied for a few minutes. Both sides were going all out. Inui uses his Waterfall move earning them a point.

"15 all!" Ryuzaki-sensei said. "Hanazono to serve!"

Sakura closed her eyes once she opens them, her eyes changed. It was dark and cold making everyone flinched.

Sakura threw the ball high up into the sky. She then hit it just at the right time towards Fuji. The ball went swiftly passed Fuji leaving him with a broken racket as he tried to return it.

"30-15!"

Sakura repeated the process over and over. Soon Fuji figured out her strategy. As soon as Sakura served, Fuji sprint towards the net and returned it but Sakura countered it making Fuji and Inui froze.

"40-15!"

"What just happen?" Kawamura asked.

"I-it looks like for a minute there Fuji and Inui can't move at all." Oishi said.

Sakura once again serve towards Inui who calculated that it will definitely come towards him but as it come Inui felt something hot and dropped his racket letting the ball passed him.

"Ok, will you girls tell us what's going on?" Momoshiro asked.

"The four elements." Mitsuki replied.

"The four elements?"

"The four elements such as: fire, water, earth, and wind?" Eiji asked surprised.

"Yes." Yume nodded. "The reason she can return Fuji's triple counters was because she sense the wind. The reason Fuji's racket broke as he returned it was because of the hard ball. The reason why Fuji-kun and Inui-kun froze was because she made them feel like their feet were stuck on ice. Last but not least, Inui-kun couldn't return it was because of the water she made the ball turned into."

"So in short, Hanazono-san is just like Genichirou from Rikkaidai." Momoshiro said.

"No. Unlike Genichiro-san, Sakura makes you feel it physically and she doesn't play tennis brutally." Kyoko replied. "Fuji-san and Inui-san had just played into Sakura's trap."

"Eh?!"

"Right now, both Fuji and Inui is already worn out; therefore it's easy to manipulate their mind thinking that they are experiencing those trauma." Hikari said.

"And when you're experiencing it, it's really hard to get out." Yume said.

"Game, set, match! Kaidou and Sakura pair wins!" Ryuzaki-sensei said catching everyone's attention.

"It ended already?" Katsuo asked. They all have forgotten that the Ichinen Trios and Tomoka were there with them too.

"What happened?" Kachirou asked.

"Well you see, when Fuji-senpai hit his fifth counter, _Kagero Zutsumi_, Hanazono-senpai countered it with another move. It made Inui-senapi and Fuji-senpai lose their grip." Horio replied.

"S-sugoi! Sakura-chan, Kaidou-kun, you guys actually won!" Kyoko said proudly.

"It was no biggie." Sakura said blushing in the process.

"Hanazono-san." Fuji said coming up to her.

"Hai?"

"If there is time after the Kantou Tornament, I would like to have a full on match with you." Fuji declared.

Sakura looked shock as well as the others but she quickly ignored it and replied, "I would love to Fuji-kun."

"Alright! Next up will be Sakuno vs. Mizuki!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I finally finish! I sorry for the long wait. Please forgive me! I promise I'll update soon. Anyway...I hope this match intrigue you. Something big is going to happen later as the matches continue, I hope you guys will be looking forward to it. Stay tune and please review before you go. Thank you all so much!**


	9. Author's Note

**A/N: **I'm sorry for not updating for so long. I've been too busy nowaday to continue and I'm thinking on putting my stories on a hitaus for now. I'm sorry. I promise to update when I have time. I'm truly sorry, but please don't lose faith in me.


End file.
